Aquella Rubia
by Llanca
Summary: En una noche miles de cosas pueden suceder, conocer a aquella persona que tanto necesitas, ¿existe el amor a primera vista?... Para él no, pero quizás a segunda sí. ¿Almas gemelas? Probablemente. GaaIno .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**Aquella Rubia.**

**

* * *

  
**

Se apoyó sobre la barra del bar con ambos codos, sosteniendo así su cabeza con ambas manos, dejando caer sus dorados cabellos sobre sus orbes azules.

Estaba destrozada, jamás imaginó que algo así le pasaría… ¡Dios! ¡Sólo tenía 23 años!

Definitivamente su vida había acabado abruptamente. Sentía constantemente miles de puntadas en el corazón, tan fuerte que dolía como el infierno. Cómo deseaba ella misma sacarse el corazón si tuviera las agallas suficientes… Mas era imposible, no tenía las agallas suficientes para eso.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre robusto que tenía enfrente, que ya hace unos pocos minutos trataba de capturar su atención inútilmente.

El sujeto carraspeó su voz – ¿Qué va a tomar Srta.?

No respondió de inmediato, pues en realidad no tenía idea. De hecho no tenía ni idea de por qué había ido a ese lugar…

Suspiró.

-Tequila, necesito tequila… – quería desahogar sus penas, su rabia, su impotencia, ¿y que mejor que un compañero que no te haría preguntas y adormecería aunque fuera por un instante el dolor?…

Sabía que no era lo correcto, que era una idiotez de su parte tratar de despejar su mente de la realidad, y era muy probable que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de sus actos, mas no le importó… después de todo, desde ese momento en adelante le daba lo mismo, al fin y al cabo su vida terrenal se le estaba agotando.

-Aquí tiene – el barman que acercó 3 pequeños vasos y se los dejó en frente junto con unos limones y sal.

-_Bendito alcohol…_

Tomó el pequeño vaso y casi por impulso bebió su contenido sin dejar gota alguna, ese trago sería el primero de muchos, el primero de sus calmantes.

Realizó una mueca divertida luego de que el alcohol recorriera su esófago. Cerró sus ojos, y los abrió al instante una vez que el amargo sabor se apaciguara en su garganta.

El primer trago siempre era el peor de todos.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún era temprano para estar bebiendo, pero le daba igual, el tiempo era, sin duda, lo que menos le importaba.

¿De qué servía el tiempo si se iba tan rápido como venía? ¡Condenar! Era absurdo pensar que la fe, que las proyecciones, y toda la mierda futura debía plantearse con anticipación, sobretodo si el tiempo iba en contra de ella.

¡Maldita metástasis!

Respiró profundamente, y decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto. Lo que debía ser, era. Y lo que debía suceder, sucedería, no había nada más hacer.

-Salud adorado tumor cerebral. Gracias por todo, me arruinaste la vida – susurró llevándose a sus labios, una cuota más de alcohol.

Dios cómo deseaba que todo hubiera sido diferente. Ella que tanto amaba la vida, que había sido siempre una persona tan optimista y de buen corazón, rodeada de gente que la protegía.

¡Mierda! Ella era una mujer que tenía miles de planes a futuro y ahora todos sus sueños estaban derrumbándose poco a poco ¿Por qué precisamente a ella? ¿Había sido una mala mujer? ¿Estaba pagando por sus pecados de alguna vida pasada?

No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía y lo peor es que estaba sola, pese a tener muchas personas cuidándola, se sentía vacía… y el dolor la carcomía poco a poco.

– ¿_Supongo que a los fuertes les pasan estas cosas, no?_ – se dijo a si misma, formando en su delicado rostro una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y desconsuelo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

-Matsuri, ya te dije que no – le dijo mientras intentaba zafarse el brazo de la chica que lo tomaba con fuerza para que no se fuera.

_No me dejes por favor, te prometo que cambiaré… – pedía casi en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo.

-No, ya no hay vuelta atrás… yo ya no te amo… ¿Es tan difícil para ti creerlo? – sus palabras sonaron cortantes, frías y sinceras.

El eco de aquellas se repetían una y otra vez en los oídos de su ahora "exnovia".

-No me digas eso, esto lo podemos solucionar… y quizás con el tiempo llegarás amarme como yo a ti… – no quería perderlo, pero las palabras de él le dejaban en claro que aunque ella no quisiera, él no le correspondía, que la relación ya había acabado.

-Yo me voy – no quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, sin más se soltó del brazo que ella insistentemente apretaba para que él no se fuera, tomó su saco y se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a una muchacha llorando a mares como una magdalena.

No le dolía la situación, pero si lo incomodaba… Él ya no quería estar con alguien solo por costumbre y sin sentimientos (al menos de su parte) de por medio, antes había intentado romper con ella, innumerables veces, pero como reaccionaba la aludida siempre daba su brazo a torcer, dándole otra oportunidad a la relación, que para él ya estaba muerta hace meses.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que había llegado al bar y se encontraba bastante ebria por así decirlo, bueno no tanto, sino que algo bebida.

Miró al chico de rojos cabellos que conversaba con ella desde hace más de ½ hora, sin sacarle siquiera un ojo de encima, no había que ser adivina para saber que él tenía interés por ella.

-_Cuán irónica la vida…_

Él apenas entro al bar la miró y se acercó a ella,…, de hecho era la primera vez que se acercaba así a una chica. No era de esos tipos que él despectivamente denominaba "Buitres", mas por alguna razón que desconoce, se sintió como un imán atraído por ella, sobretodo por los sus ojos azul cielo que lo hipnotizaron.

Parecía decaída y no había que ser un experto para notar que sufría y mucho, pero aún así con todos los sentimientos que sabía que la estaban destrozando a cada minuto le sonrió y ese genuino gesto lo había cautivado. Con sólo una sonrisa quebradiza, y un tanto forzada pero bella de todas maneras, provocaron el bombeo acelerado de su corazón.

Sin duda, ella era increíblemente hermosa.

-Creo que eso es lo último que deberías tomar… – le dijo mientras la ojiazul bebía un sorbo de tequila, de hecho como el quinto desde que él llegó. –Tendrás una resaca insoportable por la mañana – sonrió.

-No creo que te interese como me sienta mañana, además no es de tu incumbencia… – reprochó mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón… pero no te dejaré sola, una chica como tú y en ese estado se expone al peligro – replicó en tono serio, y bastante convincente –Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado con alguien como yo

Ino casi se ahogó cuando escuchó sus palabras. ¿Tienes suerte de haberte encontrado con alguien como yo? Caramba, ese tipo si que se tenía confianza.

Arqueó una ceja cuando ella irrumpió en carcajadas.

-¡Dios! Esto es divertido… – continuó riéndose, provocando que él frunciera el ceño.

-¡Hey! No te rías de mí, es cierto – Ino lo miró a los ojos, y asintió en silencio, deteniendo su risa burlona.

-Ok, ok, no es para tanto. Caray, que eres grave

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-Como sea, lo dije por tu bien – sopló su flequillo dorado, y asintió dándole la razón a sus palabras, pues eran ciertas, ella en ese estado era presa fácil para cualquier degenerado que la viera. Una muchacha joven, preciosa y ebria… Un blanco perfecto para cualquiera que quisiera satisfacer sus instintos.

-Aunque tú puedes ser un pervertido…

-Créeme que no lo soy

-Claro, y yo soy una súper modelo.

-Podrías serlo, eres preciosa.

Enarcó una ceja, y nuevamente un ataque de carcajadas la invadió.

-Si que eres divertido… jajaja

-Te dije la verdad ¿Por qué no crees nada de lo que digo?

-Porque todos mienten. Sobretodo los tipos que se acercan a mujeres desconocidas en los bar, y les dicen cosas como las que tú me estás diciendo.

-Exageras

-Puede ser… aún así, no sé por qué te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que no eres un pervertido – asintió en silencio, y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Le era casi imposible abrir los ojos, sentía que la cabeza ya le explotaba debido a ese horrible zumbido y esas desastrosas punzadas en las sienes.

Parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Dios, no recordaba nada!

-_Maldito tequila…_ - abriendo totalmente sus ojos, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

No conocía el lugar y no recordaba haberse ido a algún hotel o algo parecido. Volteó su cuerpo a la derecha y vio a un hombre de blanca piel con marcada espalda, desnudo, con cabellos rojizos alborotados. ¿Quién era él?

Inmediatamente un click hizo eco en su cabeza.

Levantó con ambas manos la sabana que la cubría y ¡Sorpresa!… Estaba completamente desnuda. -Oh no… esto no puede ser… – pudo jurar que su rostro reflejaba el estado de desconcierto en el que se encontraba.

Aún tomaba trabajo reaccionar a sus neuronas que no lograban la sinapsis por lo atónita que estaba.

-_Metí la pata…_

Se levantó rápidamente, y luego de un minuto infinito de absoluto silencio y bastante incómodo por lo demás, que fue lo que le tomó para salir de la impresión, busco su ropa.

Se vistió en unos segundos fugaces que por supuesto para ella fueron eternos y salió del departamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo y sin habla, además para rematar el memorable momento, una resaca de los mil demonios y un dolor en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar se apoderaron de ella.

– ¿Pero qué mierda hice? – musitó por lo bajo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las saladas lágrimas descendieran por su pálido rostro.

Despertó exaltado.

Miró a su lado tan rápido como lo permitió su cuerpo esperando encontrar aquella rubia que lo había cautivado en la noche anterior, pero para su mala fortuna ella ya no estaba… se había ido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre… ¿como se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre? – se regañó a si mismo por no hacer tan obvia interrogación. ¡Maldición! Estaba molesto

¿Y cómo no? pues conocer a una persona en una noche y sentir que están predestinados no es algo muy común… Incluso pensaba que esas eran solo tonterías para débiles que se aferraban a una ilusión para obtener esperanza de que algún día encontrarían su alma gemela.

Ahora pensaba distinto… su vida había cambiado en solo unas horas, al menos así lo sentía.

Suspiró resignado. –Como es posible que se me haya pasado… ¡Idiota!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**Aquella Rubia**

**

* * *

  
**

-Increíble – estaba impresionado, oh si que lo estaba. -Me cuesta creer que no lo hayas hecho… digo es lo primero que se pregunta, ¿no? – no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano menor con asombro.

Estaba de acuerdo con él, era cierto. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

-Eres un idiota hermanito. A todo esto ¿Recuerdas como es?

-Sí, rubia, ojos azules, simplemente hermosa… – replicó recordando cada facción de ella impregnada en su memoria. Bebió un sorbo de agua mineral para apaciguar la sed de mil demonios que sentía. –_Y también recuerdo su olor…_

-Al parecer ya te olvidaste de Matsuri… eso fue rápido – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su hermano, un tanto… irónica. -¡Eres mi ídolo!

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al impertinente comentario de su hermano sin darle importancia. La verdad es que le daba lo mismo si su hermano lo molestaba, porque su ex jamás fue algo fundamental en su vida.

-Gaara… ¿Buscarás a esa chica rubia? – preguntó sin más preámbulos. –Si te gustó tanto, es lo mínimo que deberías hacer ¿No crees?

-No lo sé… – respondió a secas, su paciencia ya se había acabado con su hermano, pese a que no le importaba que lo fastidiara, pues era algo común en él, el límite de su pasividad estaba a punto de colapsar.

-No seas idiota, búscala.

Miró de reojo a su hermano y se marchó.

Kankurou lo siguió con la vista hasta que salió.

-Si que le afectó conocer a esa mujer… - murmuró entre muelas mientras se encaminaba en la misma dirección de su hermano.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible, todo era muy borroso, confuso… ¿Y como no?, si estaba completamente borracha.

Apenas si recordaba un par de imágenes, pero nada más

-¡¡Dios!!... – caminaba de un lado a otro exasperada, llevaba casi 2 horas en su habitación, y tocaba continuamente su cuello con evidente nerviosismo -¡¿Como tan tonta?! … - se sentía frustrada al máximo.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese hombre con quién había pasado la noche, no sabía nada. ¿Quién era él? ¿Había usado preservativo?... si no era así… no quería ni imaginarlo

¿Era casado?... esa pregunta hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el trayecto de su médula. ¡Eso mejor no lo quería ni saber!

Suspiró profundamente mientras miles de preguntas surgían una y otra vez, dejándola más confundida aún

– ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! – tocaba su frente y frenéticamente se cogía el cabello hacia atrás.

Ella sabía que se arrepentiría de sus actos, lo sabía muy bien, y en ese momento más que nunca. Para ella consumir alcohol era fatal, le hacía mal, y su poco raciocinio de iba al carajo.

¿En qué pensaba cuando se fue a meter a ese bar? Ah claro, lo olvidaba, quería desaparecer del planeta.

-No volveré jamás a acercarme a un pelirrojo…– dijo ya renunciando a lo sucedido y tratando de olvidar de alguna manera la llamativa escena con la que se había encontrado en la mañana.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Habían pasado casi 3 semanas…

Iba rápido, necesitaba llegar luego a la clínica pero al parecer no alcanzaría a llegar.

¡Diablos! ¡No podía perder la hora de la consulta!

Apuro el paso, iba tan desconcentrada que no se dio cuenta de cuando ya estaba tumbada en el piso.

-¡Hey! – reclamó en un grito mientras se sobaba el codo. ¡Si que dolió el porrazo!

-Lo sien… – no alcanzó a terminar las disculpas. Cuando miró a la rubia supo que era ella, la reconoció de inmediato, era la persona en quien no podía dejar de pensar, aquella mujer que hizo cambiar su mundo en tan solo unas horas.

-Fíjate por donde vas… ¿Eres estúpido o qué? – gritó histérica tratando de levantarse.

Al incorporarse por completo se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina que le resultaban familiares, realmente muy conocidos. ¿Dónde había visto a aquel tipo?

- ¿Por qué me ve así? - se preguntó a si misma. La mirada de aquel hombre la examinaba de pies a cabeza._ -Debe ser un degenerado…_

No podía decir nada, estaba mudo. Sólo podía mirarla mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

-¿Te pasa algo' – Ino lo miró confundida. Algo andaba mal con ese sujeto… – ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Tengo algo o qué? – él sólo se quedó en silencio, siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. –_ Dios pero qué le pasa…_

-Ehh… Este lo siento, no fue mi intención – fue todo lo que pudo decir luego de una extensa pausa incómoda.

Aquella voz… la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba de donde, definitivamente su memoria no era la mejor de todas.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Ehh… Si, digo no – respondió nervioso. -Sabaku no Gaara – se presentó cortésmente, alzándole la mano en señal de saludo.

-Ino… Ino Yamanaka – se escuchó casi en un susurro, al momento que extendía su mano para hacer contacto con aquel atractivo sujeto.

Espera… ¿Atractivo?

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Es un gusto conocerte – sonrió de medio, y juró en ese momento, que sintió miles de burbujeos descontrolados en su interior. Además de el erizado completo de su piel.

Aquello no era bueno, no señor… Había algo en él que le era increíblemente familiar. ¡Diablos!

Para Gaara, ésta era su oportunidad y no lo dejaría escapar, quería saber de ella necesitaba conocerla y hacerla parte de su vida, como se lo había planteado después de no encontrarla en su cama.

-¿Sería muy inoportuno si te invitara un café? – preguntó vacilante y levemente sonrojado. Se sentía extraño… Él nunca actuaba de esa manera.

-Este… no puedo aceptar, lo siento…

-Bueno… – dijo casi resignado –Toma – le pasó una tarjeta con su nombre y número telefónico –Si alguna vez… No sé, quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo o algo… Ehh… Solo llámame, ¿si?

Miró con curiosidad aquella pequeña tarjeta, con su número… al subir la mirada el muchacho colorín ya no estaba… -_Si cree que lo llamaré… Está loco_

_

* * *

_

~o**O**o~

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama, y no podía dejar de pensar en él… Gaara. Suspiraba continuamente, aquel hombre le hacía erizar la piel. No entendía el por qué… pero sentía que lo conocía de antes.

Se levanto y cogió su bolso, revisó varios bolsillos hasta que encontró la tarjeta que le había dado. La miró como por décima vez, examinando cada parte de ella. Estaba decidida a no llamarlo, ella no era de esas mujeres… Además ¿para qué llamarlo?, las intenciones de él quizás eran diferentes a las de ella, e Ino no estaba en condiciones ni podía darse el lujo de conocer a alguien que solo haría sufrir.

No era tan egoísta como para hacer algo así… ¿Pero quién dijo que ella terminaría con él?... A lo mejor solo quiere algo de compañía, quizás ni sea su número… ¿Por qué se fijaría en ella, si la ha visto solo una vez? Es estúpido.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? – gritó ahogando el ruido en la almohada. -Es solo un café, eso es todo… – musitó recobrando el aliento. –No es que me vaya a enamorar de él o algo parecido…

Luego de pensarlo un largo rato y de formularse miles de preguntas, llegó a la conclusión de que saldría con él, pero solo una vez… Lo llamó y acordó una "cita" para 2 días después.

-_Eres una idiota Ino…_

_

* * *

  
_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**Aquella Rubia**

* * *

Los nervios lo invadían sin dejarlo en paz, estaba casi temblando…

- Ni que fuera un adolescente - se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. _Quién me viera no me reconocería, yo soy Gaara, un hombre frío, al que nada le afecta, pero que frente a esa chica actúa como un idiota_. – ¡Idiota. Cálmate!

Miraba a todas direcciones, rogaba que aquella hermosa mujer apareciera pronto, o estaba propenso a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Giró a su derecha y la divisó, lucía preciosa… Estaba radiante. A medida de que se acercaba los nervios fueron desapareciendo casi al instante, lo cual fue raro _para él_, dado que hace unos minutos estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

¿Si ella estaba ahí era por algo, no? Una pequeña llama de esperanza apareció y lo tranquilizó.

La saludó dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de aquel día, todo fue fugaz. Pasó el tiempo y siguieron saliendo. Habían iniciado una linda relación, aunque no era lo que ella buscaba, de hecho ella no buscaba nada, solo que no quería involucrarse con ningún hombre, no lo quería porque su período era escaso… Mas obedeció sus sentimientos e impulsos y se dejó llevar por el cálido palpitar de su corazón.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Ya llevaban casi 2 meses de relación y ya sabían todo el uno del otro.

Se encontraba en el hogar del pelirrojo, era la primera vez que iba allá, al entrar recordó… Y todo, con detalles incluidos. De hecho al entrar al edificio unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Por eso era que le parecía tan familiar.

Era aquel hombre con quien había pasado la noche hace unos meses atrás. Se armo de valor y le preguntó sin vacilar.

-¿Por qué… dijiste que no nos conocíamos? - pese a su confianza el semblante de su voz se quebrajó sin intención, y terminó casi en un susurro.

Volteó y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura con ambas manos y la acercaba a él. Sabía que algún día debía confesarle la verdad y tenía que ser pronto, pues el tarde no estaba entre lo que disponía.

-Porque ansiaba saber más de ti sin que sintieras que tenías algún tipo de compromiso por haber pasado la noche conmigo esa vez… – la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Sus labios eran cálidos, tal cual como los recordaba y extrañaba cada vez que ella no estaba presente. - Además no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, fue extraño… Quería que todo empezara de nuevo.

Ino lo miró confusa, la verdad era que le daba trabajo creer en eso… -Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… quiero amarte – la abrazó con fuerza, ¿_él había dicho eso?_ Se sorprendió a si mismo, jamás había pronunciado esa palabra_. -_ Y quiero que tú sientas lo mismo…

Estaba emocionada, y algo asustada también, él bien sabía su situación… ¿Por qué se arriesgaría así por ella…?

-Pero… Tú sabes que yo… – no alcanzó a terminar porque él ya la estaba besando nuevamente.

-Yo te aprecio, y quiero estar contigo hasta el final… Si no me dejas hacerlo me arrepentiré por siempre. Déjame amarte… ¿Si? – continuó besándola dulcemente. -Y confía en mi como te lo pedí esa noche… pasamos la noche juntos, sí, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros… ¿Aún crees que soy un pervertido acaso?" – la miró enarcando una ceja.

-No… Ya no – sonrió tímida y algo avergonzada.

Recordó lo sucedido esa noche, y le apenaba su comportamiento. Ella se había dormido en la cama de él y por los efectos del alcohol más el calor de esa noche de verano, se había desnudado, pero él en ningún momento la acoso o trató de sobrepasarse. La había respetado.

- Gracias… Supongo

-No es necesario - Le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, no quería que ella escapara de su vida, eso lo atemorizaba, no quería perderla. No a ella que había cambiado su perspectiva, su visión del mundo y de los sentimientos. Jamás imaginó que una mujer cambiaría su vida de esa forma, sin duda, pudo traspasar su coraza de hielo con solo una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y se aferró a él temiendo que el tiempo se desvaneciera, le dolía el hecho de entregarse y corresponder a un amor que tenía los días contados, eso en parte, porque lo que más la hería era que él sufriría por su culpa, por su destino…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Los 2 años que estuvo con ella pasaron rápido… Como deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y estar nuevamente con aquella rubia, su gran amor… La extrañaba demasiado, era inevitable no pensar en Ino, la recordaba a cada momento, en cada acción.

Sentía que ya no le quedaba corazón. Ansiaba tocarla, besarla y envejecer con ella, ese había sido su sueño cuando ella dijo el _si_, pero lamentablemente no se concretó.

Él se había arriesgado, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba pero aún así no le importó… Lo volvería a hacer miles de veces, sufriría y lloraría por su mujer hasta fallecer si fuera preciso. Había valido la pena cada momento que había pasado junto a ella…

-Te amamos y te amaremos por siempre…

Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, y dejó el ramillete te flores en su lápida. Contemplando el espacio en donde descansaban los restos del amor de su vida.

Pese a su angustia, y a todo lo malo, ella le había dejado un regalo maravilloso… Su nueva y gran razón de vivir. Su hijo.

* * *

**..:****:: FIN :::..**

* * *


End file.
